russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ronda Trese
''Ronda Trese (''Thirteen Patrol) is the flagship late night news program broadcast IBC-13 in the Philippines. It is currently anchored by Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and Ralf Rivas. The newscast airs live nationwide via satellite, aired from Monday to Friday from 11:30 p.m. to 12:00 midnight (PST). The newscast is now simulcast on radio thru Radyo Budyong Manila 1386 in Mega Manila and its provincial radio stations based in Iloilo, Roxas and Kalibo, Aklan. About the show 'Miranda-Castro-Mercado era' The newscast premiered in June 2000 as a replacement for IBC Balita Ngayon. This was first anchored by former Express Balita anchors Ida Miranda Castro and Elmer Mercado. In New Year 2002, the newscast ceased airing and replaced by the new late-night newscast IBC News Tonight. The latter aired its final episode on June 17, 2011. 'Sonza-Eigenmann-Morales era' Ronda Trese return to air on June 20, 2011 replacing IBC News Tonight. It was anchored by the network's veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Cathy Eigenmann and former Express Balita anchors Jake Morales. The new theme is composed by Jimmy Antiporda and the new logo got a banner news program. The newscast is known for its Palaro Hotline segment, where anchor Jake Morales tries to enlisted the help of Viva Sports to provide the sports news that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. The newly based on News Team 13's slogan "Ang Balita para sa Pilipino!" which literally means "The News for the Filipino" was used to starting of the newscast. In the opening ident, Sonza gave a sneak peek of the night's headlines with clips from the specific news items, after which, Terrence Khan provided the voice-over, "Live!, mula sa IBC newscenter Manila, ito ang Ronda Trese..." to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. On August 8, 2011, together with Express Balita and IBC Headliners, the newscast were adopted the new graphics, title card and the new opening billboard while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. 'Sonza-Eigenmann-Rivas era' On July 2, 2012, Morales was replaced by news reporter Ralf Rivas who become the news anchor and also from another government-owned television station PTV-4, then joining Sonza and Eigenmann as the main anchors. The same night, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Express Balita, the reformat were changed the new graphics, new set, modified its news desk, new title card and new opening billboard. The same night, new segment, Huli ng CCTV (Concerned Citizens Taking Videos), aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. Anchors 'Current' *Jay Sonza (2011-present) *Cathy Eigenmann (2011-present) *Jake Morales (2011-present) 'Former' *Ida Miranda Castro (2000-2002) *Elmer Mercado (2000-2002) Segments *'Pangunahing Balita' - Top Stories of the Day *'Malayang Kalakalan' - Business News *'Presinto 13' - Police Report *'Pulsong Pinoy' - Idea and Opinion Twice a Week *'Huli ng CCTV' - CCTV Reports *'Daloy ng Panahon' - Weather Report *'Palaro Hotline' - Sports News delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports *'Ronda Intriga' - Showbiz News *'Balik Tanaw' - Top Stories to end of the newscast Personnel *Chito Cabatuando - Director *Lito Ocampo Cruz - Executive Producers *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia - Head of News and Public Affairs *Jeffrey Zaide - Excutive Producers *Ms. Victoria Batacan - News Director *Ms. Marietta Camacho - Director of News and Public Affairs *Nick Mendoza - News Desk Officer/Supervisor *Maryan Alivio - Writers *Lilliam Mateo - Make-Up Artist *Kathleen Forbes - Segment Producer *Kurt Miranda - Segment Producer *Lalaine Tiangco - Segment Producers *Bong Bautista - Floor Director *Dave Abuel - Script Director *Oscar Tanedo - Production Assistants *Kreen Jolongbayan - Editors *Kim Cardenas - Editors *Dante Eulanio - News Cameramen *Larry Realingo - Assistant Cameramen *Beda Boquiron - Assistant Cameramen *Cesar Serrano - Cameramen *Mikko David - Cameramen *Grace Dionaldo-De Leon - Cameramen *Rolly Montemayor - Cameramen *Eduardo Torres - VTR Men *Ma. Jocelyn Bordador - Floor Director/Production Assistant *Joy De Torres - Supervising Editor *Terence Khan - VO Announcer Awards and recognitions *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Nominated (Cathy Eigenmann) *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated References External links *Program Site *Ronda Trese on Facebook *Ronda Trese on Twitter *Ronda Trese on Multiply See also *A refreshing look for IBC-13's website *IBC-13 relanunch with the new facilities in Broadcast City *PTV-4 to turn commercial *Ronda Trese changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC *IBC News Team 13 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2000 television series debuts